Fate
by renegadewriter8
Summary: War is drawing near. Only a sparkbond between the two kingdoms can stop it. On the journey to meet his future mate, will love blossom between the intended and the mech sent to protect him? I suck at summaries. JazzXProwl
1. Prologue

Hey there! I was watching Mulan 2 the other night..... yeah my profile says I'm 18, so what! I have the mind of a 5 year old!XD

Anyway, when the movie was finishing, I had a vision.... and this it what came out of it! XD 1:30 in the morning and I had to write this! Can't wait to continue this fic! Hope you like it!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE!!**

**Edited: 15/02/10  
**

* * *

Long ago, a war reigned between the kingdom of Praxus, under the rule of the gentle and fair Lord Silkshadow, and the great empire of Merak, under the firm and unforgiving emperor Blizzard. A war so ancient, that the rulers had already forgotten what the real feud was about. Many died in useless battles, leaving behind a broken legacy, a legacy that only knew hatred, anger and above all, the lust for revenge. The carnage grew with each attack, the goal of the war seemed to be who could wipe out the most villages and who could make it the most gruesome. Not even the Lord Prime could put a stop to the slaughters. All he had been able to do was offer Iacon as home for the refugees.

When all hope for a peaceful future seemed like a far away dream, a light shown upon the two kingdoms and the rest of Cybertron. A truce was reached. The Lord of Praxus had gone before Merak's ruler, and in front of all his council and a large portion of the nobles of Merak, he put aside his pride, kneeled with his head touching the ground, and begged him to stop this madness. Amazed by such display, and with the pressure of an uprising from his own subjects, emperor Blizzard had no choice but to agreed. For many, many centuries, both reigns were peaceful. Any rebel army was destroyed by order of Prime and the mechs and femmes from Praxus looked up at Lord Silkshadow like a god. Thanks to his selflessness he had managed what others had not. He brought back peace between the two kingdoms and all was well again.

But the calm times were not meant to be. Blizzard was getting tired at seeing the growing power and admiration Silkshadow gained. He saw how he would go down in history as a tyrant and merciless monster, while Praxus's emperor would go down as the most respectable and loved ruler in all of Cybertron's history. Blizzard did not like that. If he would be the sparkless ruler whether he liked it or not, he would be the sparkless ruler that would take down Praxus and kill emperor Silkshadow. After centuries of peace, war was drawing near. Silkshadow did not want to see the dark jours again. They had been full of horror, carnage and death. He would not let those under his care to go through that again. Not if he could help it. The new generations, those who knew not the horrors of war, would not survive if there was an attack. No. Silkshadow had to stop the impending war now!

After many jours of planing and consulting with his trusted council and even the Prime, although it broke his spark, Lord Silkshadow made up his mind. He would sacrifice that which he loved the most, his own youngling.

He sent a carrier to emperor Blizzard's palace with the news of his intent. The message was clear. They would form an alliance, an alliance so strong, that it would wipe out any chance of any war to occur for millennia. A sparkbond, between his son and Blizzard's.

All plans for attack halted while Merak's emperor thought over this. It was a very clever move, and if played right, could be used for his advantage. After much consulting and tactical planning, he sent a response. The sparkbond ceremony would be held as planned. Silkshadow's son would go meet his intended.

* * *

So there you have it. Can any body guess who Silkshadow's son is??

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Last Chance

New Chapter!!! YEY!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys are awesome!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**EDITED: 15/02/10  
**

* * *

It was a cold and gloomy night. Harsh winds blowed like sharp needles as acid rain made the streets void of any life forms. Except for one lone figure who stood on the edge of a bridge. The bridge was a simple construction made out of a very poor metal. There were nothing one could hold onto. One wrong step, and it was goodbye. The black and golden mech, stood looking down at the raging river of energon with glazed optics. He did not seem to mind the damage the acid drops left in their wake, either because he did not care, sought it, or just didn't notice.

_"I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I'm thinking about this. What dishonor would I bring to my creator?"_ He thought, his spark filled with guilt and shame.

Yet, he could not but be entranced by the glowing energy flowing below him. An energy that could kill him, if only he would dive down and let his worries wash away. But the knowledge of what his actions would befall on the innocent, made his foot still, never taking that one last step that would bring him to a peaceful and silent darkness, away from the burden laid on his shoulders, a burden he did not want.

_"What am I to do?"_ He was desperate, looking for an answer that may never be given.

He could feel the burning pain in his circuits as the acid rain made it's way under his plating. But he did not bother to seek shelter. A little pain could maybe make him see straight. Small puffs of steam rose from his armor where the drops had hit. The dense rain making him invisible to any prying optics that might exsist. He had no hurry though. He could stay here and think about his future actions for a long while. There would be no bots passing through for anything. Bots feared this precise bridge. It's creation haunted with the title of death yet strangely, also love. It had been planned thus. For there to be no witnesses of his shame.

Yet, he couldn't but help think, _"I wonder what I would look like in the optics of a stranger. Deranged? Unstable? Pathetic? Insane?"_

The rain seemed to gain fierceness and the dark figure could no longer ignore the pain left behind by the dangerous water. His shoulders slumped in a resigned way. Would he be a coward and take that one step towards freedom? Or would he be brave and go back? To face his destiny head on and save the kingdom from demise?

What upset him the most, was that there was no way to let go of his dark thoughts. He had no bot to talk to. He _couldn't_ talk about his problems, or his feelings to any being, mostly because he should not even _be _having them. Especially to his creator. He was suffering enough as it was to have his son trouble him with his useless thoughts.

By sacrificing his happiness, dreams and freedom, he could let others have their own. He always liked to think about himself being a selfless and caring mech. One who put other's necessities before his own. But he could not deny the feeling of wanting to run away and leave them to fight for their own dreams. Being born into royalty, was more like a curse then a blessing. He heard several times about how bots would kill to be in his place. If he could, he'd gratefully give his life to another who wished it.

_"I shall let Primus decide what shall be my fate."_ He thought in the end.

With that, off lining his optics, he leaned forward and couldn't help the small smile that graced his features as he felt himself falling, away from his horrible fate.

But that feeling was gone, as he felt a strong grip on his arm.

* * *

O.O Oh my, this chapter was short! Don't worry, the ones to come will be longer.... hopefully XD Who is the mech on the bridge? Who grabbed him in that last second???

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	3. Coincidence?

Yey! Next chapter!! Whoo Hooo!!

Thanks to my reviewers!!

Alright a few things I have to clear out! _EVERYONE_ is from G1 _BUT_! Jazz and Prowl are from Animated!!! Okay, just wanted to point that out XD

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**EDITED: 15/02/10  
**

* * *

_"This jour couldn't _possibly_ get any worse." _Thought grimly the white mech darting from under the roof of a shop to another.

He was _not_ a happy mech as this had to be one of the worst jours _ever_. First, his inner radio had short circuited and he had had to deal with the dull sounds of random bots speaking about boring stuff. The musical sound provided by the bots and tools at work did nothing to improve his mood. Not being one to feel down so easily, he had gone to a quiet inn in the Low District to grab some fuel. Unfortunately, a fight had broke out and a bot had fallen on _him_ and spilled _his _untouched fuel. Annoyed by this, he had put everybot in their place and called the authorities to pick up the mess and left for another inn to finish eating.

Even if he _was_ a part of the Enforcers (however dark his division might be), it was his jour off and there was no way in the pit that he was going to work.

Now, if that hadn't been the worst part, it had suddenly started to rain. Cybertron's rain was acid and could prove dangerous for those that didn't have thick armor or were exposed to it for too long. The white mech had an umbrella in his subspace but didn't need to use it just yet as he liked the challenge of dodging the rain. He needed to vent after such a stressful day. It was dark, the rain clouds hiding Cybertron's moons and his visibility was low.

He crept about the different houses and shops were the rain didn't reach. As time went on, the rain had started to grow fiercer and the winds were making it difficult even for him to keep his balance. Deciding that enough was enough, he decided to take a short cut through the back alleys to go back to the Moon District.

Every mech and femme had disappeared from the streets a long time ago making this part of the city look dead to those that saw it's empty streets.

_"Why did ah come here again?"_ He thought exasperatedly. _"Ya ran away from Mirage and that boring meeting, thats why."_ Responded that little annoying voice at the back of his processor.

Running under a small roof he paused to think of where to go next. He had downloaded a map of the kingdom vorns ago and knew it like the back of his servo.

"Ah ha!" He cheered to himself. On his main screen appeared a rout that led exactly to the main road of the Moon District where the only thing he'd have to do, would be to enter a small tunnel that led directly to his squadron's hidden headquarters. Whistling, he kept walking until he came outside the small slums where he was greeted by a vast open plain.

"Frag." He cursed silently as he saw that his shelters had run out. Now he would have to cross the bridge of 'undying love' to get to the main sector of the village.

_"Yeah right."_ He snorted. The bridge had gained that name so it wouldn't be called the 'Suicidal Bridge'. Many bots had met their end there. For many it was a romantic place. How that could be he didn't understand. The wide river of burning energon ran straight through the kingdom dividing it into two. On one side were the slums and on the other was the markets and was were the bots with higher status lived. A wide deserted space was between the river and both sides. It was that dangerous.

_"Of course that bridge makes it even easier for bots ta jump off."_ And it was true since the metallic bridge had no railings. Nothing to hold onto.

The way across it and towards the next shelter was a long stretch. Not wanting to burn his armor unnecessarily, he took out his umbrella from his sub space and started walking again.

_"Ah just hope da wind wont knock meh off da damn bridge."_

Thats when he saw him. A dark mech, slim and even with the thickness of the rain, he could see the graceful way his armor was shaped. But there was something wrong with the picture. The mech was standing... at the edge of the bridge!

_"Oh slag! Please don't tell meh he's gonna..." _Before he could finish his thought, he was already running towards the mech. As he came up behind him, the mech leaned forward and started to fall.

_"Not on my watch ya don't!"_

Dropping the umbrella, he quickly grabbed the mech's arm in a tight grip and pulled back with all his might. As he took a step back though, the white mech tripped on the fallen umbrella, and fell hard on the metallic bridge bringing the black mech on top of him.

* * *

O.O! Oh whats going to happen next!!

Hmm... well, next chapter is certainly going to be longer. I wanted the 'introduction chapters' to be short so I didn't have to give to muh detail of who was who. But I guess you guys already guessed who is who right? Well, next chapter introductions and more detail!! YEY!!

If you think I should add more detail tell mehhhhhhhh!!! XD

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Introductions under the rain

Hope had left the balck mech. This had been his last try. Before he had left the palace he made a vow to Primus. "Should my final try at this not work, I will do as my creator asks of me."

But as he leaned forwards to meet his end, he had been grabbed. Whoever it was had pulled him back with such force that they both fell on the hard metallic floor. He kept still on top of the bot for what seemed to be cycles. The rain kept falling and his back was throbbing painfully from the acid burns. He didn't know what to do. Should he get up, apologize for the inconvenience de had caused for the bot and then leave? It seemed like the most logical thing to do. So he gave it a go.

He looked up and came face to face with a visor. "Forgive me, I did not mean to bother you. I will be going now."

Pleased with the well thought of sentence he stood up and was about to turn, when the unexpected happen.

The white mech had also laid still, contemplating what just happened. Now what did he have to do? He had never dealt with a suicidal mech before. Though it was obvious to him that a mech like this was probably very unstable which meant he'd have to deal with him very carefully and with no aggressive movements.

"Think like yer treating with a frightened sparkling." He thought.

And then the mystery mech had spoken. All thoughts of 'dealing with a frightened sparkling' went out the window and was replaced with anger. He couldn't believe that this mech was acting so- so cold and indifferent about his near deactivation. And now the fragger was turning to leave.

"Oh no ya dont!"

"What da frag! Thats all ya gonna say ta meh! What is yer problem!"

For the second time that jour, he grabbed the black mech's arm, and with a strong pull he brought him towards him to face him down. He was met with a visored mech like himself, but this mech's visor was shaped like long almonds. His face was long and his expression right now, one of puzzlement.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ya just tried ta offline yerself and now ya gonna walk away like it didn't matter?"

The black mech looked at him as if he'd completely lost it. His expression then turned to one of irritation and... embarrassment?

"I do not see how this is any of your concern."

"What! I just saved yer life! You ungrate-" He cut himself off re-thinking his words. He took a large breath, cool air entering through his vents and cooling his systems.

"Cool it. Focus. Treat like a sparkling."

"Look, why don't we go somewhere dry an' talk?"

"I do not see how that would be of any help." Replied the other rather coldly. "Now, kindly let go."

Thats when the white mech realized he was stilled holding the mech's arm. And rather tightly at that.

"Sorry 'bout dat." He muttered distractedly as his optics roamed over the mech. And then he did a double take.

"What in da!"

The mech's armor was a disaster! The top of his shoulders were almost melted through, his helm also held a lot of damage, some energon sipping down the mech's cheekplates. His arms and chassis had serious burns and he could bet his visor that some of the circuitry under his armor were also damaged.

"How long 'as 'e been under dis horrid rain!" He thought horrified and concerned.

Remembering his umbrella, he looked back and bent down to pick it up and stood closer to the black mech to shield them both. His own armor was hissing almost silently as the acid hit.

"What, may I inquire, are you doing?" The other asked with a raised ridge. He did not move. In his mind, it was the other who should leave. And now here he was, sharing an umbrella with a complete stranger. He could be a serial killer for all the other knew.

"What's it look like 'am doing?" Sent the white mech frustrated.

"Look, ah don't know who ya are, and ah don't know why yer were about ta give up on life." At this the black mech looked away from him, head bent low, shoulders tense.

"You wouldn't understand stranger." The other all but hissed. But there as grief and desperation hidden behind it. The white mech didn't miss the 'stranger' in the sentence. All in all, the black mech was telling him that whatever it was that made the other turn to the ultimate option, it was none of his business and that he should stay out of it.

"Not dat 'am not planning on leaving 'im alone after this. At least not 'till ah make sure 'e won't try it again." It was just not in his programming to turn his bot on a troubled mech. "First thing's first though..."

"Why don't ya try ta tell meh? It might 'elp ya." He brought his hand up, in between the small space left between them under the umberlla. The gesture obvious.

"Designation's Jazz."

The black mech looked at Jazz's open servo for a long time. Calculating, planning, fighting with him self. He knew his emotions must have been visible to the other.

"Should I talk about it? Would it really help me? I can't go back on my oath. Maybe, if I get it off my shoulders, it might be easier." He thought desperately.

"Jazz..." He spoke softly, as if testing the name.

Of course, the black mech could not reveal his true designation. Though he didn't have to think a lot to come up with a fake one. He had sneaked out of the palace many times before. He had been doing it since he was a sparkling. Many bots thought the exaggerated fortifications on the palace walls and armed guards were to keep threats out. It was quite the contrary. It was to keep him in. He hadn't received the designation of 'Prowl' for nothing. He presented himself to the bots outside the palace with the only thing he could come up with. How he felt deep inside.

"My designation... is Void."


	5. Worries

Sorry for the wait! I know exactly how I want this story to go but every time I sit in fornt of my computer... I end up on youtube watching Disney movies XD

God I'm such a child...

I swear! I am unable to just sit down and **TYPE**! grrrrrrr

Oh well... At least I finished with this chapter =D

I don't know what it is with this fic that I can't seem to make the chapters longer, it's so frustrating!

Anyway... **ENJOY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

In the darkness of the throne room where not even the slightest light was lit, Lord Silkshadow sat, his graceful demeanor for once lost, a million dark thoughts running through his processor. There were too many questions, doubts, and fears. Would his son be okay? Was he doing the right thing? Would Prowl ever forgive him? And above all, would he survive the hardships that followed?

Silkshadow was no ignorant. He knew all too well the reputation of Blizzard's son. He was known for the ludicrous amounts of credit he spent on pleasure bots and how he treated them. Some, didn't even survive. The tales of the things he did to them almost made him purge his tanks. He had no care for anyone, only the pleasure of making them scream. Pain was something with which Wraith seemed to get off with and that was not something Silkshadow wanted his son to go through. He did not want him to be used as- as a toy! The very thought made his servos dig into the throne's arm rest to the point where his servo's prints were engraved in the silver plating. But the decision had already been made. He just prayed that something would save his son, that maybe a miracle would happen to spare his child from such a life. That his plan worked.

Praxus's lord let out a heavy sigh. Primus it was hard knowing he was sending his only and beloved son to an assured painful life. Running a servo over his face he bit back a sob. Tomorrow would be the last joor he'd be able to spend with his son. After that, he'd never see him again. It had been part of the deal. Prowl would be bonded, all attacks would cease, and Silkshadow would be denied any farther contact with his creation. It was a cruel deal, one which gave Blizzard much pleasure.

Quiet steps tore the mech out of his painful thoughts as they echoed through the pillars of the enormous empty room, its glamor lost in the darkness. "Are you alright your Highness?" Asked a tall and slender mech. His armor was white with a few tinges of red. On his shoulder plates stood proudly the emblem of a medic, even if he couldn't see him, Silkshadow knew the medic was frowning.

"I... am troubled Ratchet."

Ratchet was a very famous med bot. He had served the imperial family for millennia and was one of Silkshadow's most trusted friends in who he confided in, and with whom he could freely speak of his troubles without the fear of the council looking down upon him. From time to time, he would assist the kingdom's clinics when needed, and treated all the bots he could for free. He was well known and respected. Though even if he was well known for his medical genius he was more renowned for his horrible bedside manners.

But ever since Prowl had been sparked, Ratchet had become the youngling's personal medic and was practically at his side every klick for the damages he inflicted on himself as he grew older.

"You shouldn't beat yourself over a decision that has passed. I can't say I'm happy with the arrangement. That kid has enough problems as it is."

Silkshadow sighed deeply. Even if he appreciated Ratchet's company and his wisdom, the bot lacked tact. He did not want to be reminded about his son's... instability. That was already a big pain in his spark as it was. Sighing at the images of his son after he had hurt himself with an energon blade, or by many other means Silkshadow didn't even want to remember, he closed his optics in despair. His son had always been unstable. He didn't know why but now he was adding another reason for Prowl to hurt himself. Vaguely he wondered, if Prowl would reach Merak alive.

"You're words calm me old friend." A hint of sarcasm was added in his usually graceful tone.

"Sorry about that." Ratchet said honestly with a shrug.

After a moment of silence, the medic decided to speak about what was really bothering him.

"My lord, it has reached my audio receptors that you have called upon the Black OP's to accompany the escort team sent by Blizzard that is to take Prowl to the Merak kingdom. " He refused to give that mech the title of 'lord'. He did not deserve it at all. "They will be here next joor."

"Indeed. I will be meeting with their commander as soon as they receive my summoning. I want mechs I can trust to be with Prowl. I am sorry I did not confide in them from the beginning. I was not sure if I could entrust them with such precious cargo. But the council has always spoken well of them, and they are loyal to me. I have many suspicions as to why lord Blizzard sent an escort team instead of letting me handle it. He is after all, my son."

Thinking about it, Ratchet could understand Silkshadow's fears. There was something not right about all of it. He did not want to think about what could happen. Each idea he came up with was worst then the first.

"You _will_ send me with him as well, will you not?" He asked with a 'you'd-better-or-lord-or-not-I-_will_-throw-a-wrench-at-you' tone.

"Of course. I can not think of a better mech to accompany him in this time of crisis. I fear he may want to... 'escape' his duty."

Ratchet frowned at the implications tied to lord's words. The main reason that he was _always_ by Prowl's side instead of being the general family-unit medic, was because the youngling had tried in various occasions to end his life. It was not something both of them wanted to think about. It had broken Silkshadow's spark the first time it happened. Prowl had been so young. Young enough to not even know what the act he had committed was called. Ever since then, he had been observed, watched carefully by the palace's trusted guards, Ratchet, and of course, Silkshadow.

"Do you not trust him my lord?"

The elegant mech frowned at his friend hidden in the darkness. "You know Ratchet, I do. I trust my very spark to him. He only wishes to- " He paused, looking for an appropriate word. "to hurt himself, but never others. I am sure that he is having conflicts with this new situation. Should he go through with his desire, he would hurt many bots. That is something he hates. Yet, at the same time, I know he does not wish for this life."

The medic pondered this. It was true. The youngling had always hated the pain he caused his creator and those around him with his actions. There was always trivial things that troubled the youngling and he sought comfort in pain. But this... was something entirely different. A spark bond was not a trivial thing at all.

"My lord... "

"Yes Ratchet?" It came as an exhausted whisper, loaded with the lord's pain and sorrow. Silkshadow needed recharge. Ratchet decided this was not the time to inform him that Prowl had gone over the palace walls again. If he didn't appear by dawn, then he would say something about it.

"You are tired my lord. Let me take you to your chambers."

Slowly, the white and red mech approached the steps that led to the throne. Quickly climbing them, he went straight to Silkshadow's side, offering his arm for support once the older mech stood up. Behind the throne was a small door that led to the more private section of the palace, making the walk back to the chambers quicker.

Ratchet led Silkshadow to his chamber nodding at the two guards that stood at attention outside the doors. He did not bother to send a command for the lights. Even in the darkness of the room, one could tell it was big and full of stuff. Ratchet knew where everything was so he did not trip over the stacks of datapads and the small boxes littering the floor. He never could quite understand why the emperor's room was such a mess. Leading the exhausted mech to his berth, he gently laid him down and covered him with the soft blankets. His lord was in recharge the nano-klick his head landed on the soft cushions.

"May you have a good recharge my lord."

Bowing softly at the door, he gently and silently closed it before turning and going to his own chamber. But he didn't stay there long. Grabbing his medical tools, two cubes of energon and other stuff he would need, the medic walked down the dimly lit hallways to where Prowl's chambers were. They were almost hidden in the palace, a small hallway that no one would think led to anything important, took a sudden turn right and a large circular chamber was exposed. There were couches and a small table in the middle, an energon dispenser to the left side and a large window that overlooked the palace gardens to the right. There were two doors at the far side, one was the kid's recharging chamber, and the other was simply an extra room for anything that might not fit in his personal room. When he was a youngling, that room had been full of toys and whatnots. Now though, it served as library holding all the datapads that did not fit in the shelves in the other room. He walked across the room to Prowl's door, telling the guards outside it to just go to their own and recharge. There wasn't any point in 'protecting' a bot that wasn't there. Ratchet was always surprised on how Prowl managed to get past them.

Once inside, he literally threw himself on the youngling's berth, and went into recharge thinking of all the curses and yelling he was going to throw at the youngling. _If_, Prowl did come back... Ratchet was 100% sure that he was going to be in a very bad state.

* * *

Review Please!


	6. A little spark to spark, sort of

YEY! FINISHED! JAJAJAJA I _was _going to wait a while buuuuuuuuuuut, certain ppl *cough*randomstrike*cough* have the means to know where I live and well... I didn't want to risk it =D So here you go!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

Oh and...** COOKIES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU'RE AWESOME! XD**

Oh and think Asian designs XD

**EDITED: 18/10/10**

* * *

Praxus was a beautiful kingdom. Many came form far just to see its beauty. The most charming and optic catching of all were the crystal gardens. Nothing compared to its majestic beauty and relaxing atmosphere. A place of enchantment and romance. The crystal garden just _had_ to have seen the most number of bots proposing to each other in the whole universe.

The living-units were all built with a precision that would put any order freak to shame. The palace stood tall and proud in the middle of Praxus, being the only building seen from every spot in the city. The buildings, shops and houses were all constructed around it like rings. Streets ran vertically and horizontally. If one stood at the end of a vertical street by the protective walls that surrounded the city, one could clearly see the palace's wall at the other end. Looking at the city from above gave the impression of dart board.

There was just one single stain that corrupted the perfection of the city. When the founders had first set their optics on the metallic land, one of the reasons was for the wide, highly active energon river that ran through the then scarce land. A simple crack in the cortex of Cybertron. But a simple crack, in a simple, far from everything, piece of land that many fought and died for in the beginning of time. After the 'piece of land' was rightly claimed by the soon to be governors of Praxus, construction began on one side of the river in the form of half a circle. Noticing that the population was growing and growing, they decided to build on the other side as well.

Completing the circle was one of the most exciting events in the history of Cybertron. The famous Constructicons were the ones that led this hard task. Being nothing but master architects and engineers, they made what was today the majestic Praxus. They were also the ones that had created the crystal gardens, their most renowned masterpiece. Of course this decision was made thousands or vorns later, when new architectural structures and methods were designed, and new and better materials were found.

All in all, the two sides became completely different all the way around. The palace was built not too long after that directly over the river. The advantage was that the palace now had it's own energon converter and so they did not need to buy it from others. Having their refuel expenses covered, all the credit that would have been used for this purpose was then used to make the city a better place.

But the two sides of the kingdom were still different realities. The first village, was poor and lacked splendor. The living-units were all in good state. They were just very... outdated. The houses and buildings were the usual bluish-violet color, some were a darker brownish-red but they were all low, never going above five floors. 'The Low District', it was called, or 'the other side'.

The 'Moon District', as the other side was called, was made of a white metal. Nearly indestructible, and beautiful. But that wasn't to say that they were all white. Many units had been colored over the vorns after they had been built. But the sight of the shinny white metal when the city had been completed, had made many exclaim in wonder that they felt that they were on one of Cybertron's moon. Thus the name.

This is were Jazz and Void found themselves. Unlike the Low District, which didn't have many covers from the acid rain, the main streets had simple, yet nicely crafted roofs over them, resembling bridges, that permitted many shops to keep running, since their business wouldn't be affected.

Thankfully, the acid rain had lessen a little and the winds had died down to a bearable breeze. After the two mechs had finished crossing the bridge, Jazz had led Void to one of his favorites bars. It was actually a comfy, small inn-like bar. The bar stood to a side and on the other side were booths and simple tables in between. The walls were a nice mix of brown and red.

During their 'trip' there, Void had reluctantly stayed under the umbrella the whole time, but as soon as there was no need for it, he had distanced himself from Jazz. That is until the white mech had grabbed his arm (again) so he wouldn't escape.

"Come on, let's go in 'ere." He said ushering the black mech inside. He didn't want the mech to leave his sight for the moment. Once he was 100% sure that this mech, Void, wouldn't try off-lining himself, then he would let him go.

Void.

What kind of a designation was that? What kind of creators would put that label on their creation? Either they had been very cruel, had a sick sense of humor or... the mech in front of him was lying. Jazz wouldn't try to hide it, he was very good at his job. He was very perceptive and could tell a lot about a bot from a simple glance. But this mech confused him greatly.

Many bots turned to look curiously at Prowl's armor. It was a mess. Some even considered calling a med bot but by the looks of it, the mech wasn't bother by his appearance. Quickly making their way towards the back, they sat at the last booth far away from the prying optics and audio receptors, Jazz, facing the open room, put his elbows on the table, chin on his laced servos, regarding the mech in front of him. Prowl sat straight, arms crossed over his chassis, legs crossed in an elegant way. Straight as he was, his head was low, optics all over the wall behind Jazz trying not to make optic contact.

"So..." Commenced the white mech after a moment of silence.

"Why have you brought me here?" Prowl asked softly but curt.

"Ah'm not one ta go saving a bot an' then leaving 'im there so 'e can try again."

"Why?"

Jazz frowned at the honestly confused tone the other had used.

"Would ya rather had did?"

"Honestly?"

Prowl rose his head to look at Jazz sarcastically. The white mech frowned again. This was one unstable mech. From the little he knew about suicidal bots, was that most of them, once being saved from their near-deactivation, grew a sense of preservation, becoming afraid of death. But Void seemed to be... angry that he hadn't been allowed to go through with it.

"'ave ya tried befo'?" He asked seriously, at which the black mech looked down again, shoulders tensing. He did not like being interrogated. Much less have his defects thrown at his faceplates.

"I do not see how that is any of your business." Prowl bit back, servos tightening around around his skinny arms. He was starting to regret coming with the mech. Though he suspected the other had only made it look like he had a choice out of politeness. Jazz would have probably dragged him if he had refused.

"Just trying ta 'epl."

"Again... why?" This time he said it frustrated. Jazz leaned back slowly, never leaving his optics of the other.

"It's in ma programing. 'Sides, it's also kinda ma duty." Jazz said shrugging.

Now it was Prowl's turn to frown. "What? Are you some kind of enforcer?" He tensed at the thought. He hopped the rain had damaged him enough to mislead the other. Not that his image was well known, but it never hurt to be cautious.

"Something like dat. But tell meh. Who are ya?" Jazz leaned froward again adopting his earlier position, calm and focused. He was good at interrogation.

"I've already told you. My designation is Void."

"Is it?"

Prowl squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't like where this was going. "What are you implying? That I am lying? Why would I do that?" He managed it to come out calm and unwavering, but the start of that panicky feeling was still present.

"Ah don't see ya like a mech dats not 'bove lying. Specially if hurting yerself doesn't seem like an issue ta ya."

Now the black mech was a little angry. How dare this stranger imply he knew him? How _dare_ he treat him like- like... some criminal under investigation! "What makes you think you know me? I have nothing to say to you so if that will be all, I will take my leave."

That said, Prowl went to stand up using the table as support. He was halfway out of the booth when a servo closed itself around his wrist stopping him from moving any farther.

Glaring at the other mech from behind his visor he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Let. Go."

Jazz glared right back at the other. He rose from his seat so they would be faceplates to faceplates. He dimly noticed many of the bots in the bar had gone quiet and were looking at them, but paid no attention to them and tightened his grip, making the other grimace. He still had the burns from the acid rain and he was exhausted. He just wanted to get home, get fixed (no doubt Ratchet would be waiting for him), and just fall into his probably last recharge in the haven of his chamber.

"Don't think ah'm letting ya go dat easily Void. We gonna talk and then get those burns and melted wires fixed 'fore ah get ya home."

At this Prowl panicked. It wasn't like he could let the other 'take him home'. His home was the palace! Prowl didn't care for his reputation. But he did care for his creator's, and he didn't want his selfish actions to affect him or his rule. The public wouldn't take to kindly to the knowledge that the heir to the throne was a suicidal glitch.

"No! You can't!" He didn't mean for it to come out so desperate and scared. But it did, and it gave the other bot more information and he wanted to give him, even if it was the wrong one.

Jazz frowned. Void's reaction didn't make sense. If he had tried before, as he was sure he had, his family must know about it. He also didn't put aside the idea that the black mech also hurt himself regularly. He could see that some of the plating in his arms were over-armor, probably covering some nasty scares. But, why fear being taken back?

His optics widened. Could it be that his family abused him? Was that the reason the black mech was trying to off-line himself? Did he want to escape the pain at home? Maybe he felt that no one loved him or would care if he disappeared?

_"Cool it Jazz, don't go jumping to conclusions just yet."_ He thought firmly. It could be a million other things.

He was aware that Void was trying to pull out of his grip but he wouldn't give. The bars patron, a small, bulky orange mech, had come up to them hurriedly, worry in his optics.

"Is everything alright?" He knew Jazz, he had seen the bot many times and knew him to be a kind spark. But he could have been wrong.

"All's okay Drinkup." Jazz said gently, optics never leaving the other's panicked ones.

"Come on Void, just sit down and talk ta meh fer a while 'kay?" He said softly, showing the other that he really didn't mean any harm.

Prowl looked around him and noticed how they were being watched and felt the panic double. _"This is not good. I can not cause any trouble that will bring attention to me. I must not be noticed!"_ With that in mind he turned to the patron and assured him as well that there was no problem, and quietly sat back down, Jazz doing the same.

"Oh and Drinkup." He called to the retreating mech. "Bring us some high grade please."

"None for me. I do not wish to intoxicate myself."

Jazz raised and optic ridge at the other. "Dats funny coming from ya." He deadpanned, making Prowl cross his arms again and glare.

"I'll bring a cube of high grade and one of mild grade. Does that sound okay?" Drinkup asked, already back in business mode. _"Must have been some sort of couple's argument."_ He thought amused.

"I don't have credits on me." Prowl murmured. He hadn't actually thought about buying anything when he decided to go to that bridge.

"Don' worry, ah'll pay fer ya." The white mech said with a smirk.

"Right up."

Seeing that nothing was going to happen, the bots in the bar went back to their drinks and conversations started again. Some were relived by the lack of violence while others were disappointed. The black and white mechs sat in silence again. Jazz leaning forward, and Prowl pressing himself against the back rest trying to gain as much distance as he could.

"So... are ya gonna tell me 'bout it?"

"There's nothing _to _tell."

"Don' be like dat Void, ya got ta let this stuff out or it's gonna kill ya." Jazz said, a hint of worry in his tone.

_"Why does he care so much? I'm just one bot!"_ Prowl thought sadly and at the same time somewhat... happy.

"That was the plan, until you so rudely interfered."

The white mech rose an optic ridge. "Ya know, ya talk funny." He said simply.

"Wh- what? What do you mean? I do not talk in a bizarre way, or whatever you may think." The black mech said offended. If nothing more, his self esteem was going down again.

Having realized that it had been a wrong thing to say, Jazz quickly explained. "No, no, ah didn't mean it like dat. Ah meant dat yer speak is too... cultured, too proper fer being a mech from these parts."

Again Prowl tensed. This mech was sharp.

"Is dat why ya don't want meh ta take ya home? Yer from some noble family in da upper rings and don't want 'em ta see ya like this?"

Prowl didn't answer. Instead he looked away trying desperately to come up with some story that would make the other leave him alone. After a moment of silence, Drinkup appeared with the two cubes.

"Here ya go fellas. Enjoy." With that the orange mech left them alone again.

The white mech took a small sip of his high grade while Void didn't so much as look at it. Having come up with nothing, he resorted to telling the truth. Well, a very limited version of the truth. "If I tell you that I will refrain from trying to deactivate myself... will you let me go home?" Jazz was surprised at the question and more so by the way the other had asked it. There, in his tone was hidden pain, loss, and what shocked him the most, hopelessness. Void had given up. On what he did not know. His last thoughts came back to him.

"Void... are ya being maltreated at home?" He asked softly.

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

The white mech could see nothing but truth there. The simple idea had disgusted and offended the black mech. Which meant he was very close to his family. Then why would he have given up on life? Was he always like this? Jazz had to know, it was driving him crazy.

"Then why?" He simply asked.

"As I said before, it is none of your business." Void snapped, going rigid. But after a nano-klick all fight left him and he slumped back against the seat. "You... wouldn't understand..." Jazz regarded Void with sad optics.

"Look, I have to go. Tomorrow, I must leave for some... business and I need to be back before my creator finds out I'm missing. So please... just let me go..." Jazz sighed at the soft-defeated tone the other used.

"Ah'd let ya, ah really would. But ah don' like da idea of ya going jumping off bridges once yer out 'o ma sight."

"I won't... this, was my last try. I made a vow to Primus... if I somehow survived, I wouldn't try again."

Jazz's optics widened. He didn't know if the other had noticed, but Void had just confessed that he _had_ tried before. But he was more shocked at what the black mech had said. One didn't simply vow something to Primus and then go back on it.

_"Dats why he sounded defeated... he knows dat now, there ain't no more 'escape' opportunities."_ Jazz sighed as he realized the other was telling the truth. He didn't like it, there were too many things he still wanted to know about the mech. He realized Void hadn't answered any of his questions. So he did not know if he _was _a noble mech or anything at all.

"When will ya be back?"

"I'm... not coming back." Pain and sorrow were incredibly visible in the mech's faceplates and tone. "If I did... I'd be very content." And there it was at last, the truth. Void didn't want to go wherever it was he was going but now that there was no more escape for him, he was going to face the situation.

"Alright Void... ah'll let ya go. But at least let meh fix those burns on you."

"No need... I - there is someone at home that always fixes me." Again Void had let slip that he hurt himself all the time.

_"He needs help...Poor kid..."_ Jazz thought sadly. He wanted to help him, but there was nothing he could do. Void didn't want his help, and he couldn't force himself on the mech.

"Fine... yer free ta go." He said reluctantly slumping back on the soft metallic seat.

Void stood up and turned to leave, energon cube forgotten and untouched.

This, Jazz, had gone out of his way to help him, when he could have simply let his fall or just leave him there and not bother to talk to him at all. The white mech had been truly concerned for him, a stranger. Somehow, the act had affected Prowl and he felt bad leaving just like that, so before he was out of audio range, he turned his head to look at the other over his shoulder and spoke softly, letting one of his rare true smiles appear on his faceplates.

"Thank you."

Jazz sat, optics wide under his visor as the black mech disappeared out of the bar and into the darkness. After a moment of shock, a small smile appeared on his faceplates. Taking another sip of his high grade he thought pleasantly _"Maybe ah did manage some good after all. Even if it was to just get a smile out of the kid."_

* * *

FINISHEDDDDDD! YEY!

What do you guys think? huh? huh! HUH! XD Oh dear 'im hyper again...

**REVIEW!**


	7. Given Up

Woah! I can't believe I let this happen! I vowed to not let so much time pass to update! Well, I also had a lot of bad stuff happen to me so..

Anyway! I went back and** edited allllll** the chapters and are much better. I think. XD Well I did add some stuff that are important for the story to make sense but...

Okay, enough talk.. ENJOY!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I NEED THE HAPPINESS!! **

* * *

It was late, REALLY late. Every bot was asleep. Jazz had stayed for a few more cycles at the bar until Drinkup had had to kick him out. He walked forlornly down the streets. The rain had lessened but it was still enough to do some damage. As it was, Jazz couldn't make himself care that his paint job was getting ruined. His usual carefree smile was gone, head lowered, shoulders slumped, optics distant.

He couldn't get Void out of his processor. Nor could he get the image of the black and golden mech back on the bridge, leaning forward into the raging river of pure energon below. The image had him stop in his tracks and letting out a long sigh he shuttered his optics trying to get the sight out of his processor. It only made it worse. Now, he could see clearly in Void's faceplates how hopeless he had appeared when he realized that no, he had not fallen to his deactivation. He had been saved. And that, had tore him apart. Jazz could clearly see that, could clearly see how he was suffering inside, some dark turmoil taking place.

_"I won't... this, was my last try. I made a vow to Primus... if I somehow survived, I wouldn't try again."_

Jazz could still see and hear with those few words how Void had given up hope. How he had just accepted whatever fate he had been running from.

He wanted to see him again. He wanted to make sure he was alright. And he wanted to know why the mech hurt himself and what this business was that made Void go jumping of bridges. It made him angry to think there were bots that were being made to do something that clearly hurt them. That there were bots like Void, who hurt themselves in order to escape reality.

The white mech sighed again, starting his slow walk back to headquarters. The last thing he wanted to do was work. But he had received an angry summon from a very pissed off Mirage telling him to get his aft back there or there would be hell to pay. They had a new mission. A top secret mission. Any other time, Jazz would have been ecstatic, jumping around in joy. He loved top secret missions. They usually involved blowing up something or some kind of sabotage to an enemies army and/or plans. He loved the danger they provided, the thrill. But he felt none of that now. He was numb inside. He felt like he had failed. He had failed to save someone's soul and mind.

"Void."

Where was he now? Was his creator trying to console him? Were his injuries being taken care of?

_"..There is someone at home that always tends to me."_

Maybe he was getting ready to leave Praxus? Or was he hurting himself in grief? Jazz shuddered at the thought. Void had told him that he would not _try_ again to kill himself. But he had never said that he'd _stop_ hurting himself. That thought made him want to turn back and run to find him. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so protective of a mech to which he only knew his name and some disturbing details of his life. But he quashed that feeling, knowing that even if he did give into the urge to go find him, he would not find the bot. That and his missions could never wait.

He absently noticed he had reached the gates to headquarters. The two guards had greeted him with worried optics. They had never seen their commander in such a depressed mood. Jazz simply did not... slump.

Entering the small building camouflaged as a simple warehouse, the rain finally stopped abusing his armor. Though it was nothing compared to what the damage to Void's armor had been, just superficial damage. That made him sigh again in frustration.

Walking down one of the hallways, he reached the door to the meeting room, where Mirage and the rest of his crew were waiting no doubt. Without thinking, he placed his hand on the digital panel to the side, letting the main computer verify his identity.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome commander Jazz." It said as the doors opened and he walked past them.

Jazz let out a huff. He was not feeling welcomed at all. Mind still filled with thoughts of the mysterious Void, he was unaware of the two blurs that came rushing at him from the side. Two very BIG blurs.

"JAZZ!" Screamed one of them. The red blur as he came crushing into him, making them both fall on the floor. "Where were you?! I swear Mirage is scary when he's angry! I thought he would offline us on the spot"

"Fragger even had the ball bearings to punch me! Not that it hurt of course, but he chipped my paint!" Screamed outraged the yellow blur from behind the red blur.

Jazz, having disappeared under the massive red armor, tried to push the other off him.

"Side-s-wipe -uo're -crush- meeeeee!!" He screamed as loud and coherently as he could with the weight pressing down on him to the floor.

"Sideswipe!" Came a voice from somewhere to his right. "Get off Jazz this instant! I want him alive for when I kill him!"

_"Mirage."_ Thought Jazz recognizing the subtle cultured and refined tone of the noble. Sideswipe had not been kidding. Mirage _never_ lost his temper, and most certainly _never_ made threateningly jokes like that. The saboteur had royally fragged him off with his little 'escapade' during the meeting with the head of Praxus's Enforcers. It wasn't his fault the 'elite mech' was so damn obnoxious and an arrogant glitch! He knew he was a dead mech. Maybe Hound would help him subdue his mate? Not likely. If Mirage wanted to deactivate him, Hound would probably hold him down for him.

"Nice t- to s-e you too Mi-age." Managed Jazz.

"Come on moron get up, you're gonna crush him." The yellow blur; Sunstreaker, his processor supplied helpfully, said as he grabbed at an opening between two plates on his twin's back and pulled him back onto his pedes with no effort whatsoever.

Finally, able to regulate in some oxygen, Jazz sat up and looked around. The twins were to his left, Sunstreaker crossed arms and glaring at his twin who was grinning cheerfully, hands on his hips, his optics scanning Jazz. Mirage, the evil noble spawn and his second in command, was to his right openly glaring energon blades at him. Oh he was slagged all right. Behind him was a circular table with small consoles in front of every chair for information distribution, research and such, a larger screen was at the far wall used for far distant communications and bigger and more important demonstrations. There were no windows in the room. The rest of his crew was already seated. Hound was looking at the exchanged with amused optics, though he kept his distance not willing to get between his fragged off mate and his current target of anger.

Blurr, the fastest mech on their team, though Jazz admitted that fact a bit grudgingly, was sitting to his right. He'd beat Blurr someday. He would regain his title as fastest mech in Praxus! Next to him, was a grayish mech with the typical Praxian frame. Doorwings and a chevron adorning the middle of his forehead. He looked at the scene with a bit of concern. Jazz smiled, Bluestreak always did take things too seriously. Next to him was his brother, Smokescreen. He had the same frame but his paint job was a mix of blue, red and white, on one of his doorwings was the number '38'. Jazz still didn't know why. And last but not least, their communications expert. Blaster. That mech was the only one besides Jazz that could make a mean party and who shared his addiction with music. They were all good mechs, good soldiers and more importantly, good friends.

"What the frag happened to your armor!?" Jazz winced at the curse that escaped the noble's vocalizer. Not that he cared, he cursed on a regularly basis. But Mirage _never_ cursed.

"Um.. it's raining?"

"And you stood in it!?"

"Yeah?" He supplied shrugging.

Mirage started to take deep intakes, trying to calm himself. The mechs in the room watched amused. "You. Stood in the rain. _Acid_ rain?"

"Yeah?"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

"Any help here ma mechs?" He asked to the room at large with a grin as he saw Mirage step towards him with a glare that could spook Unicorn himself.

"And face Mirage's wrath?" Blaster said from his seat, arms crossed behind his helm. "No thanks buddy."

"Sorry Jazz, you're on your own." Sunstreaker said shrugging while Sideswipe made a dramatic expression of devastation at the prospect that Jazz was simply going to ... die.

"You read my mind Sunny." Smokescreen said chuckling as he kept his little brother from getting up and getting slagged up with Jazz.

"Nohelpfromme!" Cried Blurr rapidly.

Jazz glared a them re-thinking his previous thoughts about them being good friends.

"Traitors!" He yelled with the most offended and hurt tone he could muster.

The room burst with laughter at his antics. Even Mirage seemed to lighten up a bit, abandoning his plan of execution and offering his hand to help him stand up.

Accepting the hand, the white mech jumped up (with style mind you), giving Mirage a small pat on the shoulder.

"You're not getting off this easily Jazz." Was all the noble mech said. "Fortunately for you, there are more important things at the present."

"Yeah, Ah got dat from da message ya sent ta me." Jazz said walking past the white and blue mech to his seat in between Blaster and the vacant seat where Mirage would sit.

"So." He started leaning back on his chair and propping his legs on the table, earning a glare of disapproval from his second who came to sit down, Hound being next to him. "What's the emergency."

Mirage sighed. This was supposed to be Jazz's job not his! "Well, _commander_, we received a heavily encrypted message from the palace."

"The palace!?" Burst out Sideswipe having sat with his twin between Jazz and Blaster. "Wow, must be some real sweat mission!"

Jazz thought the same thing and smiled at the idea. He could use something to distract himself from... Void. He mentally groaned. The mech was really occupying his processor. He shook his head in hopes of getting any thoughts of the mech off his processor. He had a mission to think about. He had to concentrate and be on guard.

The noble mech noticed the slight slip in his commander's posture. Now that he thought back about it. Jazz had entered looking like he had been to the pit and back emotionally. He hadn't had the chance to comment on it since Sideswipe had literally wiped the dark aura out of Jazz's frame.

"So what do dey want?"

"The message did not say. Whatever it is, it's going down tomorrow at the latest cycle under cover of the storm clouds. They want _you_ to go meet with the emperor before the first star disappears today."

Jazz gaped at his second. "The emperor? The emperor wants me to go personally? The emperor!? As in Praxus emperor? As in emperor Silkshadow!?!?"

Loosing count of how many times he had had this thought, Mirage couldn't help but to question himself again just _why_ Jazz was head of their division. He acted like a sparkling almost all the time.

"Yes Jazz, there is no other emperor around these parts that I know of." He responded with a tired sigh. Beside him Hound chuckled.

~Stop worrying love. You know he's the best at what he does in all of Cybertron.~ He sent reassuringly trough their bond.

~I know Hound. I just wish he'd _act_ it.~

"Wow Jazz! You're going to see the palace! I've never been inside it. Do you think it's as pretty as the outside? How many rooms do you think it has? Do you think they'll give you a tour around the gardens? I hear they're pretty nice and that they even have a private shrine to Primus! What about-"

"Woah there Blue'! Take it easy. Ah don't think they'll give me a tour. This must be serious if Silkshadow himself wants ta see me. " The white mech said seriously already trying to see what could be so important.

"What do you think it's about?" Sunstreaker asked as if reading his mind.

"Well, we 'ave been receiving some pretty serious intel dat Lord Blizzard is planning on a strike. It was supposed ta 'appen a few orns ago, but as y'all know, it neva did. Might 'ave something ta do with dat." Blaster informed.

The mechs around the table hissed at the name. No one liked the tyrant. Though none of them had been sparked before peace was gained, almost all of them had a family history full of sadness and pain. The history pads and songs were filled with what the tyrant had done, about the cruelty and the sick joy he gained by torture and slaughter of innocents.

They were all very young, so they had not seen the dark times, nor did they have to act upon them. They weren't just Enforcers. The were OPs. And not _just_ OPs. They were the Black OPs. When the kingdom was in need for some dirty tricks to keep the peace, they were sent. Granted they had yet to do anything as desperate as of those their predecessors had to do to keep the kingdom safe. As soon as peace was flowing the streets, they had all quit and left Praxus, leaving for small cities or villages on the other side of Cybertron, away from the memories of what they had had to do. Jazz's creators had been one of those mechs. His carrier had gone mad by the nightmares he had been plagued for and pleaded his Sire to leave the city, away from the pain. Jazz hadn't wanted to go. But being a sparkling, he had had no choice. Now, all grown up and in his adult frame, he had come back and commandeered a fine groups of Black OPs mechs.

They had received various mission of sabotage and a couple of assassination before. Jazz and the twins had taken care of those themselves. But the missions themselves had been given to them via the council and the leader of their army. Sure those had to all be approved by the emperor, but he had never _personally_ given out a mission.

They had all been puzzled when, after obtaining such intel, they had not received any missions to stop the attack that would no doubt start another war. When they confronted the council, they had said that it was being taken care of. Not being able to do anything, they waited. And the attack never came.

"Fragger." Grunted Sunstreaker, optics screaming murder. Jazz glanced at him. He didn't pry into his mech's past but he knew that it was something during the dark war that Blizzard had done that had influenced the generation in Kaon and that whatever he had done there, had led the twins to be somewhat, twisted and disturbed.

"Well, seems dat da only way ta know what 'e wants is ta go visit 'im." He interrupted the dark thoughts about the tyrant running through the mind's of everyone present. "Mirage, yer coming with me."

"WHAT!?" Screamed the noble shocked. "Me!? Go to see Lord Silkshadow!?"

Jazz tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah. Got a problem?" He asked curiously as to his reaction.

To his surprise, the noble _stuttered_. "No- no no problem. I- I- I- I'm just surprised."

Hound laughed and leaned on the table to see Jazz better. "Don't let him fry your logic circuits Jazz. He's been dying to meet him since he was a sparkling. It's his dream. Part of why he was so angry at you. He was jealous." He said smirking.

"I was not!" Mirage retorted smacking his mate over the head, his cheeks heating up.

Every mech in the room laughed at their second's embarrassment. Jazz smiled. He lived to please his mechs even in the slightest things possible. Whether it was a blind optic to the twins pranks or Mirage's and Hound's _alone_ time in a closet, or even to Blaster's desire to use the main computer to download some songs. They all had suffered in the past and deserved any joy they could get.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner 'Raj?" He asked teasingly. "Ah promise Ah'll ask 'im for his autograph for ya if yer to shy."

The mechs burst off laughing even louder at the mortified glare Mirage sent Jazz. And laughed even louder, if possible, when he got up and whacked the white mech over the head with his data pad.

"Well mechs, better get prepared. Da first star is soon to disappear. Come on 'Raj, let get going ta da palace."

---

Both mech tore through the empty streets of Praxus. There were some early risers getting ready to open up their shops. There was some uncertainty and fear in the occupants of Prauxs. There had been rumors of Blizzard panning something, but they still kept on going with their lives, unaware of the pain they had all been saved from.

The rain was now almost none existent and didn't prove a threat to the armors of the two bots in vehicle mode.

Jazz, Mirage decided, was too silent. Usually he would be pulling a Bluestreak and ramble on and on about what the mission could be like, what sweet gadgets he would use and be placing bets with Smokescreen on how long it'd take them to get the mission done. Yet, the saboteur was silent. Something was off.

:: Jazz?:: He commed.

::Mhn? Yeah?:: Came the distracted rely which would have made Mirage frown if he had been in bipedal mode.

:: Are you alright? You seemed out of it when you came in. And still seem to be.::

A low sigh came over the comm. ::Yeah, 'm just worrying over something dat 'append taday.::

Usually, Mirage would not pry into what was bothering someone unless it seemed serious, and usually, Jazz would play it up, saying nothing was wrong. But they had a very important mission, no doubt, and they both knew that he had to be in top shape both physically and emotionally to carry whatever it was out. So even if Mirage didn't like to pry and Jazz didn't want to talk about it, they both had to. There couldn't be no distractions.

:: What happened?::

:: Ah was making ma way from da Low District back 'ere. I had ta cross da Primus forsaken bridge wh-::

::The bridge where all those suicidal glitches meet their end?:: Mirage interrupted.

Jazz was silent for a moment not really pleased with Mirage having to remind him _what_ that bridge was usually used for and _who_ had almost _met_ his end there.

:: Dat's da one. And well, I caught a mech dat was about ta 'meet his end'.::

Mirage would have flinched at the angry tone. But he knew enough of Jazz to know it was not directed at him and most probably, not at the mech Jazz had met. It was probably directed at the act itself. The white mech never did like the thought of someone willingly trying to extinguish their spark. After all, his carrier's madness had led him to that option, taking his Sire with him as well in the end.

:: What happened then?::

Jazz explained all that had happened after that, in detail even to Void's expression and his theories along with the mech's vow to Primus to not try again if he failed and his last words:

"I'm... not coming back. If I did... I'd be very content." He showed him the mech's pain and sorrow that were incredibly visible on this faceplates and tone.

And he confessed his mixed feelings about it.

::Da ya think Ah did da right thing? Letting him go? Should Ah 'ave made 'im tell me? Make 'im take me ta his creators?::

Mirage had listened to the tale without interrupting. He let out at sigh at the end. Jazz was in his right to be upset, he knew he would be as well had he been in the same position. But he honestly didn't know what he would have done.

:: I don't know Jazz. A vow to Primus is not a small thing. Very few mechs would dare to vow in Primus's name only for it to be a lie. But this mech-::

:: Void.::

:: Void, from what you've told me, he doesn't seem stable. He could very easily been lying.::

Jazz sighed. :: Ah know 'Raj, but 'e had seemed so truthful in an awful way. He had accepted dat he was leaving Praxus, it tore at ma spark to see such hopelessness.::

Mirage was silent at that. They both didn't speak until they arrived at the palace gates, transforming.

"Ya think he's alright?" He asked quietly as a gatekeeper approached them.

It hurt seeing their commander so down and depressed. He knew Jazz cared for every single one of them and that included any soul that was near him and was in some kind of trouble. It was just the way Jazz was programmed. He had always found a way to help the ones in need. Even if it was to get them to smile. Now, not having been able to help Void, Jazz was miserable. The noble let out a sigh. Jazz was to good for his own good.

"I don't know Jazz. I don't know."

---

Ratchet was woken by a light tap on his shoulder plates. Swatting at whatever it was he went back into recharge. Honestly, the kid's berth was way too comfortable.

"Ratchet." A voice penetrated his recharge and he felt himself being shaken a little more forceful.

Groaning, he on-lined his optics ready to weld the other to the wall and leave him there. Instead, he came faceplates to faceplates with none other then Prowl, and he looked like he had been dumped in an acid barrel and left there for a jour.

He quickly sat up and sent a silent command for the lights to turn on. As they did, the medic couldn't help but blink at the others appearance. He was a mess. His shoulder plates, along with his arms, helm and part of his legs and chassis were melted through.

"What in pit's name have you been doing!?" He yelled, getting up and grabbing Prowl by the shoulders to turn him and dump him on his bed, already getting his equipment out.

Prowl stayed silent, only looking around at his room, wanting to remember it exactly as it was. It was circular, with three doors. One led to the halls, the other to the wash racks and the last one to a small balcony. Unlike most of the structures, his room was full of warm colors. There was dark red, brown and a little yellow here and there. He loved his chamber. It was full of warmth. He had good memories of his carrier and Sire in there. The only place where he had _any_ kind of good memories.

The circular structure made him feel safe and protected. His berth, instead of being in the middle of the room, had been pushed to the farther wall, silk curtains covering it. His room was full of shelves stacked with data-pads from all kind of stories to even medical and tactical files. A big sofa was next to the only window near the balcony and his nightstand held even more data-pads and a holo-emitter full of images of him, his creators and certain mechs he trusted like Ratchet and a few others.

He tuned out the medic's cursing and ranting and off-lined his optics, wiling the soft smell of incense that clouded his room to remain with him forever. He slid one of his hand thought the soft fabric of his sheets under him and sighed deeply.

"Prowl." The mentioned mech on-lined his optics to look sadly at his medic and friend. Even with his visor, Ratchet could feel his sadness and sighed.

"Prowl, what happened." The black and gold mech knew what the other was truly asking. 'Why didn't you do it?'

"I was going to jump off the bridge that separates both districts." He said softly. Ratchet tensed at that. He knew what bridge he was talking about. Many times he had had to preform autopsies from bots that jumped in. He had once told Silkshadow to do something about the damn bridge. But they had had other stuff to worry about.

"Why?" He simply asked even if he already knew the answer.

"Why? Why!?" Prowl roared, violently standing up and glaring at the medic. "Why do you think Ratchet?! As soon as I reach the Merak kingdom, I will be turned into a plaything for Wraith, his personal whore! I can't imagine why I wouldn't want another option then that!"

The medic also stood up from where he was kneeling to look at some of Prowl's burns on his legs. He knew exactly what would happen when the two mechs were left alone. But hearing it from the mech that would suffer it all and in those words broke his park and made him want to purge.

"Calm down Prowl. I'm sorry. You're right." He said softly making the black mech sit back down. They kept silent as Ratchet went to fixing his shoulder plates. He would need to replace some of them entirely. Prowl winced once in a while but either then that, he said nothing. He just sat silently, glaring at his clenched servos.

After a while, Ratchet couldn't take it any longer and asked him; "If you felt like that, then why didn't you jump off the bridge?" He was disgusted with himself at how casual it had come out. He should be appalled but such behavior. But being with the youngling for vorns, it had become routine to ask such questions.

The black and gold sighed. "I was. I _did_. But someone grabbed me before I was out of reach." He said, his tone full of anger and resentment. "Before I left tonight, I had promised Primus at the shrine that this would be my last try. If I somehow survived, then I would go to Merak." He paused and then looked at Ratchet desperately. "Ratchet, I had planned it so well! That bridge is rarely used, I went at an hour where there aren't any bots around, the rain was perfect timing! There wasn't supposed to be _anyone_ around to see me! And then, the moment I decide to end it all someone suddenly appears and stops me..." He started shaking, and the medic realized with horror that he was crying. Prowl had never cried in front of him. "Primus hates me Ratch'." He said in but a whisper. "He wouldn't have stopped me if he didn't. He want's me to do this, he wants me to suffer!"

Ratchet stayed silent at the words Prowl spoke. It tore his spark to see such a good youngling so broken by his fate.

"Prowl, Primus doesn't hate you. He probably wants the best for this kingdom's people."

"But why me!? I curse the day I was sparked into this world! I should have died!"

"Prowl!" Ratchet was shocked by the mech's words. Despite everything he said, the medic knew that Prowl loved many things about his life. His Sire for one, he loved the challenge that the guards and walls made for him, he loved reading, and he loved enjoying a quiet afternoon with his Sire and Ratchet. The medic sighed sadly.

"If your creator heard you he'd probably cry."

That stopped Prowl mid sob, before he started again with even more anguish. "That's all I'm good at isn't it. I'm always breaking his spark."

Ratchet listened to him cry until he had almost fallen into recharge. Reluctantly, he shook him back awake. "I'm sorry Prowl, but I need to take you to my med bay, I need to replace a lot of your armor."

All he did was nod and stood up. Ratchet felt his spark break yet again watching him walking towards the door. Gone was his confident stride, gone was the gracefulness he displayed when moving, gone was the life in his steps. Prowl, had given up.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Mission

New chapie!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**PLEASE!! **

* * *

Jazz had never been to the palace before. Almost no one had been except for other important nobles and of course, the Prime. As soon as they had stepped through the first set of gates, Mirage and he had been led into the palace and had been met with a unique sight. The silver mech couldn't help but stare in awe at the details adorning each corner, each frame, each item, no matter how small. It was beautiful.

Reddish pillars supported the structure, each had beautiful hand carved patterns surrounding them in darker colors. The floor was a calming mix of brown and red colors, so different from the white and purple tones from the outside districts. They didn't see much as they were quickly taken to the throne room, but the little they did see was enough to take their breaths away.

The double doors that led to the throne room had carved patterns in red, adding to the beauty of the surrounding walls. As they stepped inside, Jazz gaped again at it's beauty, even if the only lights present were the ones surrounding the throne, giving more seriousness to the atmosphere of secrecy they would soon enter.

But by what he could see, there were three floors, all of them surrounding the vast empty space in the middle, no doubt serving as sorts of balconies when the emperor gave judgment or some special audience. The throne wasn't all that decorated which surprised Jazz a bit. It was rather simple yet had an air of power. There were several steps to reach it. No doubt more of a means of security then decoration.

"My Lord." Announced the guard bowing. "Commander Jazz of the Black Ops and his second, Mirage."

Both mechs bowed accordingly, Mirage with more gracefulness then Jazz since he was used to appearing in front of important mechs as well as having being raised as a noble.

"Welcome to my home gentlemechs, I'm sorry for the short notice. I- did not know whom I could trust." Jazz had caught the silent apology in his tone, and found Silkshadow's voice to be entrancing. It held gentleness and warmth, yet, at the same time, it held the weight of a million problems, and shadowed deep power. The mech himself was a sight to behold. His armor was gold with black streaks. He was slim, with broad shoulders and long legs. At first glance, he looked weak, not fit for battle, but Jazz knew better. They had heard stories and watched holo-vids of the battles from the war where the emperor would appear fighting ten mechs singlehandedly. No. This mech was not weak at all.

"Not ta worry yer Highness. Though it did come to us as a surprise, we are more then ready ta carry out yer wishes at the best of our abilities."

Mirage looked like he was about to pass out by the way Jazz had spoken. Calm, serious, and with respect. He stared at his commander with shock and he suddenly wished to smack him for holding back at the meetings with the head of the Enforcers and behaving like a total miscreant.

Lord Silkshadow smiled, and the two bots were surprised and concerned at the amount of sadness it held.

"Your Highness?" Inquired softly Mirage as he saw his emperor look off to the distant with a painful expression.

Lightly shaking himself out of his dark thoughts, Silkshadow turned to look at the two OPs mechs.

"It is nothing young one." His voice rumbled softly holding aged wisdom, and suddenly, Mirage was very well aware of how _young_ he was compared to their emperor.

Standing up, the black and golden mech paced in front of his throne. "We don't have much time. I'm sure that you two are aware that Blizzard's armies are prepared for an all out attack on Praxus and it's villages. Even as we speak, they are gathered at the limits between the two kingdoms awaiting orders."

Jazz and Mirage stood straighter at the news, faceplates serious.

"Ta be honest, we had thought of dat possibility. But what troubled us, was dat according to da intel, da attack should 'ave hit an orn ago."

Letting out a small noise of agreement. "Yes, this is true. Thankfully, I had gotten some advanced information on this attack and managed to stop it. For now."

"Your Highness?"

Both mechs were surprised to learn this. It all must have happened in the utmost secrecy if even they, the Black Ops had no idea of it happening. The habitants of Praxus were still living their lives as if there was no danger at all. Jazz frowned. It seemed that their emperor was fighting alone. This would not do. His earlier words came to him.

_"I- did not know whom I could trust."_

The white mech sighed and took a couple of steps closer to the steps leading up to the throne. "Yer Highness. We can not help ya if ya don't confide in us. Please, tell us what is going on." He said softly yet firm making Mirage stare at his commander disapprovingly.

Lord Silkshadow let out a long tired sigh. "You are right Jazz. I am sorry. I will tell you all that has happened." He took a small device from his subspace and turned it on, showing a map of Cybertron.

"After the dark war ended, I knew it would not last forever. Blizzard is not a peaceful mech. Never was, and never shall be. A few vorns ago, I had caught wind of Blizzard's unhappiness with my reign. My personal spies have been bringing me news of a plan for him to go down in history as the one who destroyed Praxus."

Jazz's and Mirage's optics narrowed at the news. They had heard rumors and had spoken with the council to let them go to Merak undercover to see what was up. But they had been denied and could do nothing. Now, they knew why.

"As soon as I got this news, I knew that there was no diplomatic way we could stop this. I spent jours with my advisers trying to find a way to stop the war that would, with no doubt, come knocking at out doors."

The emperor pushed a small bottom on the device and the image changed, now only showing Praxus and Merak, a visible line dividing both kingdoms.

Jazz spoke up. "If ay send us, we can kill Blizzard in his sleep, stop him once and for all."

"No. The only thing that would cause, would be more hate from his subjects. And there are a lot that would love to step up in his name and attack Praxus anyway."

"This is a tricky situation, I can not think of a way for this to go down with no energon shed." Mirage said pensively.

Silkshadow sighed, optics dimming in sadness. "I- we have- already found a way."

The two OPs mechs looked at Silkshadow in both surprise and concern.

"Yer highness?"

"My advisers have come to the conclusion that the only way to stop this and future attempts at war, is to forge an alliance. An alliance so strong, war will never be possible again."

Why had those words been spoken with such sadness and pain?

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Mirage curiously.

"A spark-bond, to unite both kingdoms."

The answer had both mechs gasped in surprise, and also, outrage.

"An arranged spark-bond?! But, the only way that would be possible, would be for a mech to bond himself to Wraith!" Mirage spat out the heir to Merak's throne with disgust. "Not only that, if that were to happen, it could make both mechs perish and the alliance would cease to exist! Arranged-sparkbonds where forbidden for a reason!"

"Mirage!" Admonished Jazz, surprised by the sudden loss of control of his second.

"My Lord, are ya sure this will work? What Mirage said is true. And da mech sent will most likely die. Ah also know ya know da rumors 'bout Wraith. The mech ya send will be-" Jazz couldn't finish that sentence without choking. They _all_ knew what Wraith did when seeking 'pleasure'. To put a bot through that…

"Yes, Jazz. I am well aware of it all. But it is a risk we must take. I need you to trust me on this and I can assure you, my son knows into what he's getting into. He is glad, to serve his people, and save them from a future full of death." _'Lies'_ He thought sadly. Ratchet had told him the state his son had been in the night before. It tore his spark. But it had to be done. For the good of his people. Even if it meant the most likely death of his son.

Jazz and Mirage gasped.

"Yer son?" Jazz repeated softly, shocked and with sadness. He didn't know why at that exact moment, he remembered Void. The sadness and hopeless in the mech's optics haunted him. He shivered at the thought and quickly shook it off.

"But- but your highness!" Mirage could not believe this, they were sending their prince to his death!

"Calm yourself young one." Silkshadow said raising his voice. "It pains me more then it does you."

Mirage lowered his head in shame. He clenched his denta. He could not go against their lord's commands but he did not like this at all.

Jazz stared at Mirage in concern. His feelings about the situation were the same. But who were they to questions the lord's actions?

Sighing he asked in a subdued voice. "What would you like us to do?"

Both mechs awaited patiently to hear their instructions.

"Blizzard and I have come to this agreement. Tonight, under the cover of darkness, a group he has picked will arrive to take my son to Merak, where he will meet Wraith."

Silkshadow turned off the device he was holding and turned to the side, gaze distant, optics hard and dangerous.

"I do not trust them with the precious cargo." He said in a tone that left room for no argument.

"Ya wish for us to accompany them as well." Jazz spoke in understanding.

"Yes, you are correct. I will _not_ let my son suffer through the journey with them. I have gotten- very awful intel on them, they are Blizzards own Ops mechs."

Both Jazz and Mirage shifted a bit, their frames shaking in repressed anger. They had heard of them as well. Once, they had met them. Jazz would never forget about the atrocities they committed. Rape and murder of innocents seemed to come as second nature to them. To send the heir with those monsters… he shuddered in disgust and anger at the thought of what they'd do to him before they arrived to Merak.

"Also, Prowl's personal medic will accompany him. His name is Ratchet." He added.

Jazz looked surprised to hear this but nodded. It made sense. He trusted Merak medics just as much as he trusted the escorts sent, and Ratchet was a well known medic.

"Not ta worry your highness, we won't allow them ta lay a single servo an yer son." The Ops commander said with a fierce determination, confused and frustrated as to why his thoughts turned to Void yet again.

"We will have our mechs ready to part in the next cycle. When and where shall we meet you?" Mirage asked, already going through provisions and other stuff they would need for the journey.

"I want you here before the first star appears. I would like you to meet with my son first before Blizzard's escorts arrive."

"As you command your Highness." Jazz said rather curtly.

---

"He's doing what!?"

"He can't be serious!"

"It's outrageous!"

Many other shocked and angered things were being thrown around the Black Op's headquarter's meeting room.

Jazz and Mirage had told the rest of their team about their assignment. Needless to say, they weren't at all pleased with what was about to happen. Sparkbonds were sacred. A long time ago, there existed such a thing as arranged-sparkbonds. But they were soon discarded and forbidden. A sparkbond had to be willing in every sense. Not just accepting the fact that a bot would have to bond with someone he or she didn't like, but there had to exist a mutual acceptance and a real desire on both parts for the sparkbond to be complete and safe. A bond that was made forcefully or with someone that did not want it even at a subconscious level, would make a bond so unstable for both bots, causing a lot of pain and eventually, death.

Yet now, their prince would be taken from his home, his family, only to be taken into a word of violence and pain. He had to bond to the son of Blizzard. Deep down, they all knew the prince would not survive. And war would still brew. And the prince would have suffered and died for nothing. It disgusted and angered them.

Jazz had though a lot about this last point. Did emperor Silkshadow not see this? When Mirage had spoken about it, Silkshadow seemed to acknowledge the fact. So why did he agree on this?

Was this part of Blizzard's plan? The death of Silkshadow's only son, would break the mech's spark, everyone knew this. He'd be so destroyed, he'd be vulnerable and so would Praxus. It would be easy to claim the city. But, was Blizzard really so sparkless to sacrifice his own son?

Unless...

They'd have no way of knowing if the two mechs actually bonded. Jazz's fists clenched even more if possible, denta gritting. This was so unjust!

"We have our orders Sunstreaker." Mirage said dryly.

"Don't act as if this doesn't affect you! You're bonded! You _know_ what a bond is about, what a true bond requires! To make a youngling bond is already sick, and to make him bond with any mech even worse! And for that mech to be Wraith!" The yellow mech stomped around the room. Profanities that were probably making his creators toss in their graves sprouting from his vocalizer.

Mirage glared at Sunstreaker. That had been a low blow. Of course he was affected! The bond he shared with Hound was something so sacred, so beautiful to him, he could not imagine being forced to bond with a mech he did not love. To share your emotions and feel the emotions of your bonded, to have your soul exposed to another, was a frightening concept, which was why many couples waited until they were absolutely sure and unafraid of the implication a bond brought before they took the next step.

Having someone you don't like in your soul, was like a parasite you couldn't escape from. A leech sucking on your life force, manipulating and hurting you, knowing all your secrets, leaving nothing untouched. Mirage shuddered and pressed himself against Hound seeking comfort both through touch, and through their bond.

~It's okay love.~ He said softly, flooding their bond with love and reassurance.

~No. It's not. And it won't be. We must do our jobs but… I feel like I'm going to be leading the young prince to his executioner. The same bot we should all be protecting him from.~ He sighed. The yelling and curses being frowned around the room ignored. ~No Hound. For him, for prince Prowl, it'll never be okay again.~

"This is stupid! What is Silkshadow thinking!?" Demanded Sideswipe. Sharing a bond with his twin brother from the moment they were sparked, his feeling were exactly as those of Mirage. He couldn't fathom being forced to bond with a complete stranger, and a sadistic one at that. He felt that he needed to do something about this.

"Sparkless glitch!" Snarled The yellow twin, earning shocked gasps from the present, turning quickly into angry.

"What in the name of the pit are ya talking 'bout Streaker!?" Demanded Blaster raising from his seat and glaring at the mech.

"Show some respect Sunstreaker! This is our lord and he deserves the utmost respect!" Yelled Mirage getting up as well and taking few steps away from Hound and towards Sunstreaker, outraged that the yellow warrior had even dared to speak of the emperor in such a way.

"I'm just saying! The mech has no idea what he's doing to his son! And why would he?! He has absolutely no idea what a bond feels like! He never even bonded to his mate!"

Shocked silence filled the room. Not at the statement the twin had made for everyone knew of this. But by the mere fact that he had uttered it.

When Lord Silkshadow had announced that he'd found a mate all those vorns ago, the kingdom had been ecstatic and overjoyed. Their lord deserved happiness after all the hardships he had gone through to gain peace. It had been millennia since the last lord of Praxus. When he had bonded with his mate, the ceremony had lasted for jours and the people had spent every astrosecond dancing, singing and having fun. The ceremony itself was said to be beautiful, songs sang about how the ancient lord had gifted his mate with the most precious of gifts. The Crystal Gardens.

The people were already making preparations for the party when Silkshadow had announced that he and his mate would not be bonding. Shocked and confused, no one knew what to say or do. If he had found his mate? Why not bond?

The answer came much later. Lord Silkshadow's mate, was dying. He did not wish to take Silkshadow with him and leave their people with no heir no so, decided not to bond. A bit later, when rumors spread saying that the lord's mate was carrying, they all feared for the sparkling's life. If the consort died so would the sparkling and their lord would be devastated and Praxus would loose their heir. Everyone prayed to Primus to spare them all.

The day of prince's Prowl's birth was celebrated as a miracle, even more when news spread that the carrier was fine and would not be dying soon. But his illness was not gone, and before the prince left his sparking frame, his carried had joined the Well of All Sparks.

"What are we here for!?" Cried Sideswipe suddenly. "Why are we, the Black Ops, a division created for the purpose of annihilating any threats to our kingdom silently and quietly, here for, if we're letting our prince into the clutches of that- that sick bot!?"

"I agree." Bluestreak said from beside his brother. "I don't know much about bonds, except that of a sibling and creator, but I think it's very cruel! The prince should have the right to choose with whom he wishes to bond with!"

"Whocameupwiththisidea?." Blurr said more quickly then usual.

"Yeah, this doesn't make any sense."

"I bet this Ratchet mech is being sent to lessen the pains this bond will no doubly create." Hound added.

"DidyousayRatchet?"

"Primus Hound! Ratchet is like, the most famous medic in- in all of Cybertron!" Mirage said to his mate shocked that he didn't know who the medic was.

"That Silkshadow is sending the best medic with the prince does not comfort me at all."

"I agree with Somkey, it only goes to show how hurt the prince will be in the future."

Jazz tuned out the mechs around him as they kept on fuming and fighting. All their arguments, their questions, their doubts on this matter, he had had them. The ride back to headquarters had been long and silent. It had given him plenty of time to think about all these things and more.

He went over their military forces. After winning their right to the land that later became the magnificent kingdom, the bots had started to build a future meant to be a time of peace and therefore, their people had always been kind bots, living by creating wonderful and beautiful things. Some of the most famous artists, musicians and writers were from Praxus.

The great war had caught them by surprise. Not being warriors, their loss had been many. But what saved them was their unity, their desire for freedom and justice. In the end, it was their emperor's selflessness that saved them.

Now though, should another war erupt, Blizzard's armies were huge and full of sparkless and menacing warriors. They had been taught from the day they were sparked to fight, and to kill. Should Merak's armies strike Praxus, it would be the biggest massacre in the history of all Cybertron and possibly the universe. Their armies were nowhere near ready. They needed more bots, more weapons, and more tactical plans for the future war.

They needed more time.

And the prince, was the one that would give that to them. Vorns would have to pass for the unstable bond between the two killed them. _If_, they bonded. But even if they didn't, Blizzard would still have to wait those same vorns to kill the prince before he could attack.

"Primus." Jazz's optics widened in horror as it hit him. Slikshadow must have known all of this. And still, to give his people a chance to fight and keep on living, he was willing to sacrifice his own son.

---

"Prowl?"

A soft knock interrupted the young mech's thoughts. The black and gold mech. looked up from where he was putting his most precious values into a small box. The only items he would take with him.

"Enter." He said dryly.

The door to his room hissed open and Silkshadow walked in, endless worry and pain in his features. He walked to his son's side, who had yet to lift his gaze from the artifacts in the box.

A small round and silver device was at a corner. He realized instantly what it was. He had had it made by a mech named Wheeljack, friend of Ratchet's and incredible inventor. That small device could hold countless video files. As a youngling, Prowl had taken that device everywhere with him, capturing every moment of his life. His fondest memories were in that small device. Next to that was the small holo-emitter from his nightstand that contained many pictures of him and his loved one. Then there was an even smaller case. Silkshadow sighed sadly as he saw it. He knew what was in it.

When his mate had been living with them, he had worn a silver arm bracelet adorned with a beautiful pattern of glyphs. Prowl had always admired that bracelet and would often ask to play with it. When his mate had died, he'd left the bracelet in Prowl's care. The last item was a datapad the Prowl used as a journal. Silkshadow always wondered what he wrote in that. Was it his feelings? His darkest secrets? Maybe there were some clues as to Prowl's action?

He sighed again and lifted his hand to Prowl's shoulder. "Prowl. Son?"

"Yes Sire?"

"The Black Ops will be here tonight, before Blizzard's escorts." He said calmly.

"This, I know. But I still say that it is unnecessary. Ratchet and I can take care of ourselves." He said still staring at the contents in the box. He had always known that the medic would come with him. He didn't know how to feel about that. Ratchet would be treated like an outsider and would probably be hurt. He didn't want him to accompany him if he was going to suffer almost as much as he would. But a part of him was glad that his medic and friend would be with him every step of the way. There would be a friendly faceplate, if the only one, there to help him deal with the tortures he would soon face.

"You know not of whom you will be dealing with. The escorts sent are no better then Wraith. I dread to think about what they'd do to you." Silkshadow shivered again at the images of what could happen.

Prowl said nothing. Just stood there, his stance showing he cared about nothing anymore.

"You know I love you right?" Silkshadow felt a knot in his throat. "You know, I'd do anything to prevent this right?"

The black and gold bot let his shoulders drop and he whimpered turning to look at his Sire.

"I know. I- my death, will save many." He said slowly.

"Don't say that!" Cried the emperor. "There's a large possibility that he won't bond with you, even if that was the deal."

"That doesn't change a thing!" Snapped prowl. "He may not bond with me and therefor we will both live. But- he has other means to kill me. To break me. he will rape and torture me! This you know." He said sharply.

His Sire lowered his head and looked away. He knew. Primus he knew all of it and it killed him. Immediately Prowl felt shame at having snapped at his Sire, the one bot that loved him the most. He had never openly admitted that he did not want this, even if it was obvious to any that knew of the deal.

"I- I'm sorry. I id not mean-"

"No Prowl. You have nothing to be sorry for." Silkshadow sighed and stepped closer to embrace his son. He was much taller, Prowl's head pressing into his chassis. As he hugged his son he realized how small and fragile he was. A brute like Wraith would not know how to handle just a treasure.

"I wish-"

"Don't." Prowl said pleadingly. "Please, you have nothing more to say. I know." He said softly as he returned his Sire hug.

For the second time in his life. Silkshadow cried openly and clang to his son, desperately begging Primus to forgive him and save his son from his cruel fate.

---

It was already dark, even if the first star had yet to appear. Jazz and his team went through a small gate that had been left open on purpose and into a small courtyard behind the palace. It was rectangular, at the far end there was a simple door and in front of it was a small and simple transport carriage, big enough for at least four mechs. Transforming, they spaced out, making sure there were no threats near. Blaster and Blurr went to keep watch at the gate, plasma guns at the ready. The twin flanked the right of the transport, back to it and glaring at the darkness, daring anyone to magically appear and threaten their prince, who they would soon meet. Smokescreen and Bluestreak flanked the left, stance mirroring the twins. Jazz and Mirage made their way to the door, climbing the small steps towards it. Jazz knocked on the door three times, a pause and two more.

The door opened a two mechs stood there. Jazz recognized them as the guards that had greeted them when he and Mirage had gone to the palace that day. They silently stepped outside and each tool a spot next to the door.

"Jazz, you are just in time." Came a voice from the darkness inside the door. A set of footstep could be heard and Silkshadow's figure appeared. Immediately, the two guards bowed as he passed them.

"When will the escort's get here?" He asked as a away of response.

"It can't be much longer." Silkshadow said. "Jazz, Mirage, I would like you to meet Ratchet, and my son." He made a motion into the shadows and two mechs stepped out.

The first one was a white and red mech, with a chevron on his forehead. A red cross was on each of his shoulder panels. This was with no doubt Ratchet.

When the next figure stepped outside of the shadows, Jazz felt his spark stop pulsing. His optics widening and intakes hitching. He couldn't believe what he we seeing. It had to be some sick joke.

"Void?"

* * *

Uff finished. HA! I told you guys I'd update this week! Even if it is a quarter to midnight XD Oh well.

So... you like?

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Painful Goodbye's

Uff this chapter did _not _want to be written. Damn writers block. Anyway, thanks for the patience and thanks to all my reviewers you guys are wonderful!!

**ENJOY!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! **

**PLEASE!! **

* * *

Silkshadow looked up at the dark storm clouds. Their shadows covered all of his kingdom in a blanket of fear and foreboding. It seemed as if Primus himself was unhappy with what was going on. Very soon, the acid rain would start to fall.

"Sire?"

Sighing, Lord Silkshadow turned away from the window to stare at his only son. Ratchet had done a marvelous job in fixing his armor. It looked immaculate, as if it had never suffered any kind of injury. Of course, the over-armor he used served to cover even more evidence of what his son did to himself. A group of suitors had polished and buffed his armor until it shined. He studied his creation for a moment. Prowl was a very handsome mech that was for sure. He had been trained in Circuit Su and Diffusion by the most renowned master of all. He was strong and fierce. But he was also a small and fragile thing and had never been in battle. One wrong hit could prove fatal. He was a bot that was meant to be cherished and cared for with the utmost care. And yet…

"Sire, are you alright?" Prowl asked in concern as he saw the distant look on his creator.

"Yes, I am alright my son. Come, it is time to go down to the courtyard. Where is Ratchet?"

"He- he is saying his farewells to the rest of the staff. He has many friends among them." Again Prowl felt a pang of guilt at the thought that the medic would be coming with him. He was leaving behind a lot for him. His kingdom, his home, the job he loved, his friends and the chance of a normal life.

Was he being selfish in not saying anything? A part of him didn't want to mix the medic in his fate and yet, another part of him wanted nothing more then to have someone who cared for him by his side during his ordeal.

"He says that he will meet us there."

"Very well then." Standing straight, he walked to the door. "Shall we?"

Prowl slowly turned to follow his Sire as he left his room. But before he stepped fully out of it, his servo came up to grab the frame of the door and he looked back at his room for the last time.

It looked so… empty of life. So foreign to him now that he knew he would never step foot in it again. He suddenly didn't recognize his berth, or his shelves full of datapads, or even the walls that made up his once personal fortress. Slowly caressing the walls he no longer knew, he gave the room one last look full of remorse and anguish, before he turned and left, the door closing with a soft click, lights turning off submerging the room into darkness.

Inside, time seemed to stop.

---

They waited in silence in the dark room. Silkshadow sat on a bench conversing quietly with the guards while Prowl sat on a small chair and Ratchet paced beside him. The courtyard outside was one of the many the palace had. This, was the smallest one and outside there was a transport waiting for Prowl and Ratchet. A security measure his Sire had provided so as to discourage Merak's Black Ops to do anything with his son and medic. The palace itself seemed to be void of life. The emperor had made sure that there very few bots in the palace at the time, only a hand full of guards remaining.

The two guards that had led Jazz and Mirage to the throne room that jour waited nervously at the side of the door leading outside. They were one of the few who knew of this plan. And like the rest, they didn't like it. Many times they had interacted with the prince, had played with him as a youngling and had seen him grow up. To see him go was a painful hit, not only because they would miss the young lord, but because they felt like they had failed in protecting him.

"General?" Called Silkshadow.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"How long until the Merak's escorts arrive?"

"Within the next cycle I imagine. Unless they decide to come earlier that is." Answered the bulky mech, a growl in his voice. If those miserable excuses of mechs tried anything on the prince when they arrived, he would kill them. Damn the consequences. He just hoped their Black Ops took as much care of the prince as he deserved.

"I hear engines coming this way." Said the other guard tensing and readying his weapon.

A few klicks later, the sound of two bots coming towards the door on the other side could be heard, followed shortly by three knocks, a pause and then two more. That was the password they had given Jazz before he left.

Immediately, the general opened the door and walked out along side his companion, each taking their place on one side of the door.

"Jazz, you are right on time." Silkshadow said as he stood and walked outside.

"When will the escort's get here?" Came the response from the other side.

"It can't be much longer." Silkshadow said. "Jazz, Mirage, I would like you to meet Ratchet, and my son."

Perhaps, it had been because he was too lost in his own thoughts to hear the conversation between his Sire and the mechs outside. Perhaps it had been that he never imagined it possible; but Prowl did not react to his Sire's words at the time. Should he have heard them, then perhaps he might have prepared himself a bit more for the chaos that would come.

"Come on Prowl." Ratchet said nudging at him to get up. "It's time."

Sighing in defeat for what seemed like the thousandth time, Prowl got up, stood straight and walked out behind Ratchet trying to appear dignified. He wasn't really looking at anyone. Not his Sire, not Ratchet and not the the mechs that would escort him along side Merak's escorts to meet Wraith.

Which is why, when, in the form of a quivering and shocked whisper, the designation he had chosen as his own reached his audio receptors, he froze. His spark stopped pulsing and for an agonizing moment he felt like it wouldn't start again.

It had been a mere whisper yes. But in the tense and silent courtyard, it was heard by almost everyone around the mech that had spoken.

"Void?"

---

Jazz felt like his spark was breaking as he saw Void. His armor was not how he had last seen it. Melted and twisted by the cruelty of the rain, his paintjob almost lost. Now, he saw him as he really was. Black armor shining, almost making him blend with the shadows around him. His arms and shoulders were now recognizable now that the melted armor had been removed and changed. His blue visor shone brightly. ... He was beautiful.

_"… I'm not coming back…"_

With the realization that the prince was actually Void, last night's conversation came back to him in a flash, and now, everything said by the prince made so much sense it hurt! Now he understood the pain and despair in his optics from the night before. Now he understood exactly with Void had tried to end his life.

Jazz didn't know what to do or say. Mirage was staring at him confusedly and then at Prowl. He then remembered Jazz's story and his eyes widened.

"This is Void!?" He hissed at him, too shocked to remember to use his comm.

Ratchet was having almost the same reaction. He knew that when Prowl left the palace he used such a designation, having been told by Prowl himself. And seeing Jazz's reaction told him that the two had met before.

:: Prowl?:: He asked glaring at the youngling. Everyone in the palace knew that Prowl left the palace but there was nothing they could do. If the prince wanted to leave, he could do it. No one had caught him yet and the guards actually liked the challenge. But his Sire had asked Prowl one thing. Don't talk to anyone.

Prowl was too shocked and scared to say or do anything. He stared at Jazz with wide optics. He could not believe that last night's enforcer was actually the commander of the Black Ops! This was not happening! He did not need to deal with this!

For a lack of anything else to do, and not wanting to bring attention to himself, he lowered his gaze acting as if nothing had happened, and not reacting to Jazz's equally shocked expression.

Jazz looked with horror at Prowl, not yet accepting what was obvious. Then he looked at Ratchet.

_"There is someone at home that always fixes me."_

Primus. Now he knew why Silkshadow was sending Ratchet with Prowl. It wasn't only for him to take care of Prowl after he was used by Wraith. It was so that he could treat and repair him when Prowl hurt himself! This was just too cruel.

Silkshadow looked at Jazz and then at his son. He wanted to ask what had transpired between both bots but… what was the point now? And he knew that Prowl would not like to be addressed in front of everyone and he didn't want their last conversation to be uncomfortable. He let it go, instead turning to talk to his general, seeking to get the others from prying.

Prowl was thankful for his Sire's avoidance of the situation and stood silently behind him, optics anywhere but on Jazz.

The saboteur on the other hand, was staring intently at Prowl. At the way he stood, the way he looked distant from both his Sire and Ratchet. All of a sudden, his shock turned into anger. He was angry at the emperor for putting Prowl through this, even if Jazz knew that this decision was probably killing him.

But he wasn't only angry because of that. No, he clearly remembered that Prowl had let it slip that he hurt himself a lot. What had Silkshadow been doing? He had to know of the problem or else he would never have assigned Ratchet to take care of the youngling!

Youngling. It was hard to remember that the heir to the throne was just a youngling when his expressions were that of an adult and because of the things he would soon suffer. No youngling deserved this.

::Jazz! Please tell me the heir to the throne did not try to kill himself! Do you _know_ what that implies?! What would the people of Praxus think if they ever knew that their heir was a suicidal bot!?::

Jazz whipped his head to look at Mirage. The white and blue mech took a step back as his commander glared at him. Even through the visor, Mirage felt like his gaze could kill him.

::Do ya blame him!?:: He asked extremely angry that Mirage was thinking about public appearances. ::Do ya really blame da kid fer trying ta escape this!? Ah thought ya of all bots would understand.::

Mirage bowed his head ashamed. Jazz was right. But, thinking that one random youngling would have suicidal tendency was one thing. The heir to the throne being suicidal on the other hand was completely different. How would he manage taking care of his kingdom if he didn't even care about himself?

::'Sides, what does it matter now? He won't be emperor. Not after this. Primus, he won't even reach his adult frame.:: Jazz added grimly as if reading Mirage's mind.

Again Mirage felt ashamed of himself. The young lord Prowl was about to suffer immense pain and here he was criticizing him. But, Jazz had explained to him his theory on why Silkshadow was sending Prowl to his obvious death and wondered, if the youngling killed himself, what time would they really have to train the army?

---

"Jazz."

The saboteur brought his gaze to meet that of his Lord. All traces of anger towards the mech disappeared the instant he saw into his optics. They were deep pools of pain, sadness and grief. He couldn't stay angry at him. But Primus this was so unfair!

"Merak's escorts will be here soon. Prowl and Ratchet will ride in the transport I prepared. It is small and light and will serve as an extra means of protection between my son and 'them'." He said in a grave voice.

Jazz nodded in understanding. "Don'tcha worry my Lord. I'll have one of my mechs pilot it and only him. Prowl _will_ be safe with us. I can assure you that."

Prowl lifted his head a bit hearing this. Wondering if Jazz was just saying it to do his job or because he knew that he hurt himself and would stop him if he tried.

Pleased with the response, Silkshadow turned to look at his son for the last time.

Prowl stepped forward looking at his Sire with a mask over his emotions. He was thankful for his visor. Without it, he was sure that his despair would be seen by his Sire and make him feel even worse.

"I will be of, Sire." He said glad that his voice did not break. This was the final moment. This was the final moment he would spend with his Sire. This was the last memory he'd have of both of them together. He regretted that his last memory was painful and full of sadness. If he survived this ordeal, his only wish to Primus was that he get to see his Sire once again in a happy environment, filled with love, joy and laughter. Just like old times. Before…

Silkshadow couldn't take it anymore and he took a fast step towards his son and hugged him in a tight embrace. He would not cry. He had cried enough while he clang to his son in his room. He would not be selfish and cry again only to make his son feel more miserable.

Prowl hugged back just as tightly, not caring about the other mechs that were witnessing their last moment. It was theirs, and they would make the best of it.

Jazz felt his spark drop at the sight. He felt like crying. No youngling should be separated from their creator so soon. No youngling should have such a fate as this. He couldn't' stand to look and tore his optics from the scene, feeling to much pain at the sight to bare.

Mirage suddenly opened his side of the bond, wanting to be comforted that Hound was still there, wanting to feel his love for him.

~It's alright love. I'm here. It's alright.~ Hound sent masking his own pain at the sight.

The twins saw the scene and anger flashed throughout them. This was so wrong. They had not joined the Black Ops to send younglings to be raped and used by a sparkless drone. On the contrary, they had joined to stop these kind of things! And here they were, going to deliver the youngling on a golden platter. It was sick. They swore that Merak's escorts wouldn't be able to be near the prince. It was the least they could do. It was_ all _they could do.

The rest of Jazz's team had similar reactions. Some wanting to shoot the first escort that appeared and others feeling so much grief from the sight that all they wanted to do was join in and hug the youngling to sooth away his sadness and pain.

Prowl buried his faceplates in his Sire's neck and inhaled deeply, wanting to remember the slight smell of incense mixed with wax that characterized his Sire, and the smooth feeling of his plates. He tried to put his love for his Sire in the hug.

Everyone was too lost in the spark breaking scene to notice the shadows of the night become alive.

"Aw, well isn't that just cute eh boys?"

Jazz and his team all turned to face the source of the voice full of sarcasm. Blaster and Blurr were taken by surprise when the entrance was suddenly blocked by five large and bulky mechs. Both mechs had to take a step backwards to be able to look at them.

The twins growled and lifted their blasters, Smokescreen and Bluestreak doing the same as Hound stepped closer to his mate, his larger form acting as a shield for his lover. Jazz immediately stepped in front of Prowl and Silkshadow flanked by the two guards accompanying them.

"How disgusting! Come on, let's just take him and go!" Growled one of the mechs, his voice raspy and dangerous.

"Easy there Blackout we'll be back soon enough. Not like your toy is gonna miss you any." Chuckled sickly another one.

Silkshadow straightened, letting his son go, fully aware that this had been the last time he would ever get to hold his creation, and was suddenly very aware that he should have hugged his son more often.

"I presume, you are Barricade." He said, tone flat and cold at the first mech that appeared. He was tall, bulky, his body full of spikes and red optics adorning his faceplates, sharp fans forming a twisted smile, servos full of claws. He shivered to think that this mech would be near his son.

"You presume, correctly. Now, down to business. Where's the kid?"

"You will show respect in front of his highness scraphead!" Yelled one of the guards taking a step forward and swinging his lance-like weapon threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Just hand over the kid and we will be gone."

Jazz's optics narrowed at the others casual and bored tone. Sunstreaker was overflowing with anger. "You ain't touching the prince moron!" He yelled glaring.

"Pfft and whatcha' gonna do Sunshine? Glare me to deactivation?" At his the other mechs laughed darkly.

Both Ops groups had met before in a small battle that had broke out in a small village on the limits of the kingdom. They did not like each other at all and were dying to finish what they couldn't finish at that time.

"Barricade." Lord Silkshadow said. His voice low, yet holding a power that made everyone in the courtyard stare at him. The dangerous edge in his tone surprised everyone, Prowl included. He had never heard his Sire speak like that before. "I would appreciate if you did not treat my son as an object. I expect that he be treated as he should."

"Hey, I'm not gonna spoil a kid just cause he's royalty. If he can't manage on his own well tough."

Everyone tensed, ready for combat, but Silkshadow would have none of that.

"As you can see, I have called upon our Black Ops to accompany you, they-"

"What!?" Bellowed Barricade. "This was not part of the deal!"

"Regardless, I have the last say of what happens to my son. They will accompany you as will Ratchet." He finished with a severe and angry tone. Silkshadow was loosing his patience and he didn't want the other to give his son trouble.

"What!?" A mech behind Barricade yelled. "You've gotta be kidding! We're not proto-sitters!"

"Tough luck slaggers!" Yelled Sideswipe pleased that already they were aggravating the other Ops group.

"What's the matter?" Sneered Sunstreaker "Not mech enough to take the challenge? Don't worry, we'll do your job for you."

"Why you little-"

In a moment, the courtyard became a hot zone. Blasters were aimed, insults were thrown, and an idiot fired, the blast came far too close to the emperor and his son. The guards stepping up to shield them.

"Stop!" Yelled Jazz at his mechs who seemed too willing to fire back. Doing as ordered they powered down their weapons, although a bit grudgingly.

"Barricade!" He then yelled, voice full of anger. "Stop this immature behavior! Blizzard sent ya ta make sure our emperor came through with his end of da bargain, and _we_, are going to make sure that da prince gets delivered safe and untouched." He hissed the last word out, daring the other to argue.

"That's not what Wraith promised us!" Hissed a mech to Barricade's right.

Jazz's optics narrowed and he felt a wave of protectiveness towards the prince hit him full force. He wouldn't let these bastards touch him, even if it was the last thing he's do.

----

The atmosphere in the courtyard was very tense. One wrong move and this could very well end in a battle. Jazz almost prayed that happened, that would mean that the deal was off and Prowl would be spared from his dreadful fate, but then, Praxus would share an even worse fate. Complete destruction, and probably, slavery.

One sacrifice for the greater good huh?

Prowl tensed as he heard the crude words come out of the mech's vocalizer. What did he mean that this wasn't what Wraith had promised them? Did that mean that they meant to take him as well? He started to tremble slightly at the thought and instinctively shifted closer to his Sire, looking for protection.

"What's that supposed to mean you fragger?" Snarled Smokescreen.

Barricade smiled perversely. "Well ya see, Wraith wanted us… what was the word hi used? Oh yes, " He chuckled. "He wanted us to train the kid."

"Train?" Repeated confused Bluestreak.

"In what?" Growled Hound.

"Why in the arts of interfacing of course! He didn't want to break his toy on the first jour." Barricade said gleefully as the other mechs laughed.

Prowl felt his energon freeze and his trembling upped a notch. He knew it. Was this all he would ever be?

Silkshadow clenched his fists tightly, not wanting to look at Prowl, not wanting to see the look of horror and fear that there would be without doubt on his faceplates.

Jazz and his team saw red. They had _not_ just said that. They had not just claimed that Wraith had given them permission to rape Prowl. It was so wrong, it was sickening.

The twins suddenly ran towards the groups of mechs, intent on deactivating them, permanently. Smokescreen and Bluestreak joined them.

"You slaggers will never be able to use you interface equipment again!" Snarled Sunstreaker, optics almost red in anger.

"Bring it!" Yelled one of the mechs.

"Frenzy, Blackout, get the kid, we've wasted enough time as it is!" Barricade hissed as he ran out to meet the infuriated mechs.

"No, stop!" Yelled Jazz, but they didn't seem to listen to him.

::Blaster, Blurr, Hound! Stop them! Mirage, get Silkshadow out of here! :: He commned desperately as he turned to look at the small group behind him.

"My Lord," Mirage said hurriedly. "Please, go inside, you must not be harmed." He said in a placating manner before turning to the two guards who looked ready to kill. The only reason they weren't out there was because they had to protect the royal family.

"You two! Make sure he goes inside!" He yelled starling them. After a nano-klick they turned and tried to drag their Lord into the safety of the palace.

"Wait!" He cried. "What about Prowl and Ratchet!?"

Ratchet was currently hiding the youngling behind him and eying the scene in front of him with killer optics. He would not let anything touch the youngling!

Jazz stepped in front of his Lord, faceplates serious. "Are ya willing at let this continue? Are ya still gonna send your son to Merak?" He asked softly yet seriously.

"I- " Silkshadow stared at Jazz with wide optics. He looked at the chaos in front of him.

Merak's Ops were fighting with his Ops. Blaster, Blurr and Hound were trying to keep the two pair of brothers from fighting at the same time that they yelled a the others to stop their assault as the sound of bangs were heard. They were too close to use their blaster, something for which Jazz was thankful since anymore noise and the whole army would be upon them. This was supposed to be a secret encounter.

At Barricade's words, Silkshadow had forgotten why he was doing this and had only wanted to keep his son from falling into their perverted servos. But Jazz had a point. He had to think in the well-being of the families in Praxus. He would not allow the same bloodshed to occur twice. But…

He looked at his son. Fear and pain in his faceplates. Their optics met, Prowl's pleadingly gaze made his tank turn for what he was about to do. He lowered his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Prowl." He whimpered making Prowl keen in anguish.

Silkshadow looked at Jazz. "Do it. Get out of here but please!" He cried grasping his servo and looking at him with the same pleading gaze Prowl had giving him.

"Please, look after him."

Jazz swallowed hard but nodded, unable to speak.

It all happened too fast.

The two guards grabbed Silkshadow and dragged him into the darkness of the room they had been in, shutting the heavy metal door and locking it. Prowl stared in horror as he saw his Sire leave him. Then, Jazz was in front of him, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the transport, Ratchet following.

"Mirage! Get control back!" He yelled at his second opening the transport's door and pushing Prowl inside.

"Quick get in!" He said hurriedly as Ratchet followed in, but Prowl turned to look at Jazz pleadingly, holding onto his servo. His resolve to accept his situation had been crushed. He wanted out. He wanted to get away. He didn't want this!

Jazz froze as their gazes met. It killed him to do this. But it had to be done. It was their job. He tore his optics form the young lord's and with a jerk, he freed his servo from the tight grip, and feeling like his spark was impaled, he closed the door.

* * *

... Meh, I'm not really pleased with this chapter. I might go back and change it in the future. Any ideas?


End file.
